


Happily Ever After, or something like that

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Movie Night, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Romantic movie nights when your spouse is also your best friend are bound to see some pop corn a-flying. Of course they do.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Happily Ever After, or something like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> My soft spot for these two is so big I hope you like this dear 💕

"You're hogging the blankets again," Jim groaned. 

"And you are  _ whining _ again," his wife answered with a shit-eating grin. 

The only possible, sensible answer for that was to throw popcorn at her, obviously. 

"Tony's rubbed off on you in more ways than one." Carol mused after she'd expertly caught said projectile and chewed it. 

"Careful Captain, or I'll change this perfectly romantic movie night into another rewatch of Harry Potter." Rhodey threatened, getting settled under the blanket again.

"Tony doesn't watch that." Carol shook her head, faking innocent confusion. 

"Sure he does," Jim laughed, "You've complained about it enough times."

* * *

"This movie was shit," Carol yawned but didn't lift her head off Jim's shoulder. 

"Wasn't great," Jim nodded, munching on yet more of the fries he'd gotten up to make at some point during the longest romcom he'd ever sat through.

"Let's keep with classics from now on,"

"Star Trek?" Jim asked. 

Carol nodded, her hand joining Jim's in the bowl of mostly cold fries.

"Interstellar," Jim counted off his fingers.

"That weird documentary about Thor," Carol added, before Jim nudged her with his shoulder, laughing. 

"Harry Potter?" 

Carol glared him down.

"Shush you,"

Oh how he loved his wife.


End file.
